Salvation
by happinessinthedarktimes
Summary: "My daughter, your time will come. A time will come when the son of man and sea will join with you and restore peace between the two worlds. He will be your peace, and you his strength. Together, you will fix this broken mess that we, the Gods, have allowed to continue. Together you will be, their salvation." arthur curry/oc aquaman/oc
1. Prologue

She had never been at peace. There were brief fleeting moments of happiness, and calm sure, but never a true sense of peace. Her thoughts, her emotions had always been as tumultuous as the sea. Emotions were the worst. She strived to be good, as good and kind and forgiving as her sister, but deep down she felt void, as void and cold as the dark abyss of the ocean that was part of her.

She tried to fill the void. With her family, her mother, her sisters, her Amazonian sisters. Alas, she never could. So, she tried to distract. For all her life she had always excelled at weaponry and fighting, but as she grew older and subsequently colder, the harder she threw herself in. The brief moments of true happiness floated in, in the form of her sister. Diana.

Diana the golden child. Diana the wonderful. Diana, whom most sisters would be jealous of from the extra attention she drew. Extra attention, and love, from their mother, from their fellow Amazonians. Yet, Thalassa could never bring herself to feel jealous. The void stopped it. The void and the sheer love that seemed to be the only thing she could feel most days. The love reserved only for her sister.

She had discovered at a young age that there was something different about her. The water always called to her. Its waves and depths calmed her. As if there was a connection that she couldn't quite place pulling her towards its depths. The icy coldness touched familiar with the void in her chest, like a missing piece, but not quite that missing piece to complete her.

It was not uncommon to find her, when she was done training for the day and not with her sister, at the shores of the island staring out into the seemingly never-ending horizon, wondering just exactly what it led to. They were not permitted to leave of course, for if they did, they would never be able to return, but it never stopped her from wondering. It never stopped her mind from wandering to what it would be like to dive into the waves and just swim, and swim, and swim, as far as she could go until she found land. Or wondering what it would be like to be able to breath under the water, and just dive down and explore the vast depths of what was the wide-open ocean.

This dream, she learned, just before her coming of age ceremony, was one that she never dreamed would come even close to true. Yet, she discovered it wasn't as far out of reach as she thought. The first time she decided to step into the water of the ocean, something changed. It was if some instinct buried deep into her soul snapped into place and she just knew. And so, she smiled, a true smile, one normally reserved for her sister only and sank down into the depths. The water, that she knew should have been as cold as a biting winter wind, was exactly the opposite. It welcomed her in a warm embrace as if welcoming an old friend home from a long journey. She held her breath for a few moments before opening her eyes and staring around in wonder at the ocean floor. Then as if she were taking a breath of air, she opened her mouth and breathed in the ocean water. The water glided through her lungs as easily as the air on the surface did and the Amazonian woman let out a peel of laughter, the kind one would suspect from a small human child rather than a warrior who had trained her whole life to fight the forces of darkness in the world.

She learned not long after, that not only could she breath under water, but she could also manipulate it. Water wasn't the only thing she could manipulate though, as she and her mother discovered after a particularly nasty argument, revolving around Thalassa's parentage. As the young warrior had felt the icy rage that she had started to become accustomed to build up, higher and higher, the ground itself began to shake, and storm clouds rolled in, thunder booming across the sea. The waves of the sea began to slam angrily into the edge of the island. As if the seas and sky were as angry as she was, as if they were in tune with every feeling she was having.

It happened on the day of her coming of age ceremony. She had been anxiously waiting for this day, she just felt something would change. Her mother had just named her Princess Thalassa, Amazon warrior. Which she was extremely proud of considering her sister had yet to even have permission from their mother to train, let alone become a warrior. They had chosen for the ceremony to take place in Thalassa's most favorite spot along the beach. The sea had been calm and gentle the whole day as normal. Until it wasn't.

A large 10-foot wave materialized out of nowhere. Thalassa, and the rest of the Amazon's, minus the Queen, looked on in confusion. As the wave slammed down onto the beach a man materialized. He had sandy brown hair, a sharp jaw, and as he came closer Thalassa realized he had the same striking blue grey eyes as she. She knew in that moment, before he even said a word that this was her father.

Thalassa and Diana watched in curiosity as their mother and the rest of the Amazon's dropped into a bow. Diana quickly followed suit; however, Thalassa was so entranced with the man she never moved. The man smiled a warm smile and took the final steps closer to her. He reached out a hand and placed it gently against her cheek.

"Hello my daughter. You've grown so beautiful."

"Daughter? Who are you?" The man smiled fondly at her and dropped his hand.

"I am Poseidon, god of the sea and storms. And you, my dearest, are my daughter and quite possibly the single best thing I have ever created or done in my long life."

"I am sorry... Did you say Poseidon? I thought all of the Gods were dead?" Poseidon smiled a small sad smile and gestured down the beach.

"Walk with me, Thalassa. We have much to discuss in a very short time." Thalassa nodded and followed him.

"What do we need to discuss? Why do we only have a short time? Where have you been?" Thalassa asked as they began to walk.

"I have been recovering in the human world. Building up the strength to come here and see you. My brother, Zeus, used the last of his power and life force to create the weapon that will one day defeat Ares for good. I however, have been waiting until this exact moment to speak with you, to meet with you before ceasing to exist."

"What does that mean?" Poseidon ignored the question.

"I know you have always felt as if something missing, and I hope that knowing this will give you the strength to not loose yourself to the void until the day comes."

"What day?"

"My daughter, your time will come. A time will come when the son of man and sea will join with you and restore peace between the two worlds. He will be your peace, and you his strength. Together, you will fix this broken mess that we, the Gods, have allowed to continue. Together you will be, their salvation." As he spoke the words a warmth, unlike anything she had ever felt spread through Thalassa. It started in her heart and spread outwards and as the warmth spread a pair of eyes flashed through her mind. They were as blue as the ocean and for the briefest of moments they flashed an almost brighter blue.

"I-I don't understand?" The demigod stated as the feeling began to fade away, and the void returned.

"I know my child, but one day you will."

"You saved your strength just to come here and tell me this, yet you act as if you are dying." Thalassa stated. Poseidon smiled, once again at his daughter.

"I have put this off long enough, all of my siblings are gone. You are the last true piece of me left on this earth. I have had my time. It is now your time, and I have so much faith that you will do this world far better than I ever did. That is why I have saved my strength so that my last act will be to give a weapon to help you in all your endeavors." It was at that moment Thalassa noticed the small golden trident pendant around his neck. Poseidon reached up and as he pulled the pendant from his neck it grew until it was the same height as Thalassa.

"On this, my last, day. I gift you, my dearest Thalassa, with my trident, the strongest weapon left on this earth, and all the power that I have left in me. My time is done, but yours is just beginning. Remember all that I have told you today and know that I am always with you." Poseidon held the trident out to his daughter. Thalassa hesitantly reached out and as her hand rested on the trident a golden and sea green suit appeared on her body. It appeared to be made of scales and top started as golden scales fading into the green scales of the bottom. Her father then leaned forward, placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and was then gone. Thalassa knew, even if she hadn't of been told, that he was truly gone now, for the world and the void, seemed just colder.

And so she trained. With her abilities, with the trident, and eventually with her sister. And while she trained, she waited. Waited for the day that her father spoke of. Waited and wondered what it would feel like to finally have the void filled.

Then the fateful day came, in which a man named, Steve Trevor, crashed into the little paradise that housed the Amazon's. And on that day the one thing keeping Thalassa from leaving and venturing off to explore the world left the island. And so, did she.

She explored. She explored the land of man and she explored the sea. She spent some time with a very nice Queen, by the name of Atlanta, who became perhaps the only friend Thalassa would count, aside from her sister of course. She spent many years in Atlantis with Atlanta, until one day the Queen could not take the idea of her arranged marriage and ran. So, Thalassa left too.

And it just so happened that one year after she had last seen the Queen, she felt it. She to this day could tell you the exact date that she knew he came into the world. January 26th, 1986. She knew, because the void, while it did not disappear, it became ever so much smaller, and a brief momentary vision of the eyes she had seen so long ago standing on the beach with her father flashed through her mind. Thalassa smiled. It was time to find her sister, she would wait years before deciding it was time to find him, he was only a baby after all and needed time to grow, and mature and figure out who he was without her, as she had without him. Knowing, he was out there, however, gave her the necessary amount of hope to keep going. And it was because of that hope that she allowed herself to fall into the role of a protector of the innocent. She became a whisper, a legend. The first hero to show herself, not on the battlefield, but to save civilian lives as the world steadily became a darker place. She became known as; The Trident.

Hello everyone! Please let me know what you think. If any of you follow, my Derek Hale story, I know it has been forever and 12 days since I updated, but I have had a horrible writers block, and then this idea popped into my head. I am hoping with at least getting this down and out it will help. I can't say for sure when my next update will be of this or Fall for You, but I do know that I am going to do my best to stay on task with this one. Please let me know what you think so far and if you like the idea for the story. Feel free to ask questions, I'll answer what I can without giving away too much of my idea. I plan to start this off with Justice League and continue on into Aquaman.


	2. The Scout

Superman is dead.

Thalassa had known, the first time that she had heard the news from her sister, that everything would change now. The world had looked to him, and to herself, as symbols of hope. She had been around longer yes, but Superman, Clark, had done more in the short time that he was there then she ever had. Bigger scale at least. Thalassa had always stuck to the coastal cities, and cities with easy access water ways. Water was her strength, of course she would go where she was needed, but the water always centered her, allowed her to stay grounded and not get too caught up in all the darkness of the world. It kept her from taking things too far and slipping into the void. The void, that was her weakness.

Superman was dead and Thalassa was doing her best to keep hope alive for the world, doing her best to show them that there was still someone out there fighting for goodness. It helped when her sister finally started to step up as well. Then of course there was Batman, but he never left Gotham much. Which Thalassa understood that was a big enough job. There were also the reports she got in Central City, of a red streak, stepping up and helping the police.

Then there were the reports of a man helping fishing villages and distressed ships. She knew of course that this was _him_. So she retracted herself from the sea, so as to let him find his place and stuck to the land.

She owned a chain of the most popular clubs across the world. She had one in just about every major city and as she travelled to check on each establishment she dug into the crime and cleaned up where she could. She had charities across the country working to clean up the streets, and the ocean mainly and she donated large sums to help the less fortunate and the youth.

She was in Gotham visiting her club, Riptide, when she felt the shift in the air. It left a foul taste in her mouth and so she set out to discover the source. She watched from the rooftop as Batman dangled a criminal off the roof. She continued to watch as a demon like creature with wings and glowing red eyes began to attack the hero, prepared to step in should he need the assistance. When the fight was done and the demon gone she stepped from the shadows.

Batman's eyes scanned over the woman. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a tank top a stylish leather jacket thrown over top. Her eyes were a shade of blue he had never seen before and she wore a shimmering gold trident pendant around her neck.

"Trident." He acknowledged. Thalassa smirked and nodded in greeting.

"Hello Bruce, let's cut the dancing and just get straight to the point. You may call me Thalassa; we both know you already know the truth." Bruce nodded.

"Why are you here?" Thalassa stepped closer and took a seat along the edge of the building.

"It appears we have an invasion on our hands. That was a scout." Bruce nodded already having concluded that himself.

"What do you know of three boxes? Strange markings?" Thalassa sighed.

"I know that what comes next is much more than you and I alone can handle. We will need a team."

"I think I have some candidates. Care to help round them up?" Thalassa sighed and stood.

"I think that may be a job for my sister, I have to go, I need to be sure the boxes are safe." Bruce rose an eyebrow.

"You know where they are? What are they?"

"I know where two of them are, and only one is accessible to me. Speak to Diana, she can give you the information you need. I must go."

"Diana? Your sister?" Thalassa nodded.

"Yes, tell her I will see her soon." She turned and stepped onto the ledge. "There's a village in Iceland, a man brings them fish during the King's Tide. That is tonight. If you go now you may just be able to catch him."

"Him who?"

"Arthur Curry. The Aquaman." With that Thalassa jumped from the building landing on the ground she turned and headed for the harbor. It was time to return to Atlantis.


End file.
